grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Butcher
He is the veterinarian who belongs in the Bradley football team and is also the brother of Sarah Butcher and son of Jerri Butcher. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley he as did his sister never really knew their father who left after his son's birth. The two are looked after by their rather controlling mother who wanted both her children to be sports stars, being the ultimate soccer mother interfering in their lives. While Sam after playing tennis for a bit with Erin Chambers being his coach he became rather good at football although his heart was really in being a vet, Sarah ended up becoming a tennis player who becomes very successful with Erin also coaching her. Jerri micro manages Sarah's entire career who used to be a tennis player herself while allows a little more wiggle room for Sam to do what he wants which is being a vet but still be on his case about being a footballer which in the end causes him to do both but not be able to be professional footballer like Jerri would have liked. When his sister heart is broken by Nick Daco, he is greatly affected by this as this bring back to thoughts of his dad running out on the family and wants to protect his big sister by like him and to help others in general who have been betrayed by someone. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is among those listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 4 He is among those managed to be swept away by the flooding of the Forster house due to bad plumbing and after Crayden Forster opened the door causing for all the water in the house to go flooding out onto the streets. Volume 23 Sarah's ex-boyfriend, Nick Daco who used to date her before he became a big star and rejected his faith, the town and her, returns to Grasmere Valley after his plane stops working and they are forced to be stranded in the town that he hated while waiting for it to be repaired. Nick had appeared at Candice Priggot's party where Sarah, Jerri and Sam had been in and were stunned to see Nick. They talk about all the hurt he had caused with Sam and Jerri leading such a talk when he turns out to be behind them. This encounter doesn't go well with Sam Butcher and Jerri Butcher both cannot stand Nick and makes sure they give a piece of their mind to him. Nick wants to try and prove to them he has made it due to him being a big pop star. But all the three remember is how he left the faith and broke Sarah heart and was now sleeping with everyone and taking drugs. Sam in particular goes after Nick as to how much hurt he had done to Sarah as he had to pick up the pieces with his sister. Nick tries to say Sam's hatred for Nick is due to the fact he never made into a success like was and focuses on him being a footballer but not really making it like he had. But its clear Sam's distaste for Nick went deeper than that. Sam and Jerri are among those watching Sarah in an adaption of Melvin Humes play The Butterfly Nick Daco is there. The two angered that he is there and not wanting for Sarah to see him decide to sit on top of him to try and hide him but he cries out to Sarah much to their horror. He ends up revealing to the audience by interrupting the play that he is a Christian. Everyone initially dismisses this but he explains what happened to him and asks Sarah for forgiveness. She forgives him followed by Sam rushing up to hug him and then Jerri reluctantly before the whole crowd go up and hug showing they have forgiven him. He is among those in the town who are around when Vena Carron Farreau is exposed to be a two time murderer and is among those who end up pile up on Terri Magnus who knew her client was a killer all along. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #12-13, 15-17 My Heart Will Go On #15 Tale of Francesco Ambrose He along with his sister Sarah are among those seen waiting to go to Thames Valley Christian Camp. #17 Tale of Kitty Brownstone Sam is at school when he discovers Kitty Brownstone who keeps popping around boasting that she has been caught by the police after she escaped prison in his school locker. He calls out for help but no one seems to come and help. #19-21 and 25-26 World Cup #19 Tale of Gawdy When Gawdy declares see will go to Brazil to the 2014 World Cup to be with her major crush Ronny Badeo, Sam Butcher is seen asking the question whether she is okay to which the answer the narrator gives is no. #23 Wimbledon #23 Tale of Sarah Butcher Gregory Salt who has just won his next round to Wimbledon is still gloating about this fact despite it being dark. Sarah is in sad mood as are her brother Sam Butcher and mother Jerri Butcher as she managed to be knocked out. Feeling over confident, Gregory challenges Sarah to a game and manages to lose. So humiliated by the loss he quit the tournament altogether. #36-38 Cliff Hanger #36 Tale of Scotty Damon He is among those who play hide and seek which is organised by his sister Sarah and Rachial. Later on he and Sarah are picked up by their mother Jerri from school. Meanwhile Scotty Damon who was playing, hid in the lockers which are now being taken to the dump with him in it! Yet no one remembers Scotty. #102-103 Attached #102 Tale of Pierre Vaine Sam is seen playing football in a match on team Bradley side against their annual match with Tailgate. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 1 Driving Through Town Nanny Prescot mentions to Peter Rupert that she wants to ship Birdie and Sam Butcher together as a couple while she is explaining that the dog Buddy may need to be put down with the vet if an owner is not found to which Peter ends up claiming the dog. Episode 9 All the Single Leapers When Jack Jackson had sad news about Buddy Nanny Prescot wondered if it went to Birdie and Sam to be put down and is still trying to ship them together.